Justice League: Heroes Tommorow
by sydney.jones.902
Summary: Find out how the children of the Justice League were born, and then discovered the story on how they came as one team, starring in Superboy (Kon-El,or Conner Lane Kent) son of Superman and Lois Lane. Darknight (Drake Grayson Ghoul Wayne) Son of Batman and Talia'al Ghoul, Girl Wonder (Princess Diana of Themyscira) daughter of Wonder Woman, and much more heroes, soon read them all!


In Star Labs, a small group of scientist were watching footage a the new justice league.

"I wonder." a male scientist" if there was relations between Superman and Wonder Woman."

"Mark, what do you?" a female scientist asked.

"Amanda, Superman is the last of his kind, and if he dies, what will happen?' Mark asked.

"Um, there will be no Superman." she replied.

"There will be no more kyrptonians, because they'll be extinct, but by this day, there won't be just one kyrptonian anymore." he said.

The next mourning, Clark Kent was going to the Daily Planet.

A truck was following him.

"Agent Lang to Desmond, I spotted him." a spy said.

"Good, getting his DNA and as much as you can." Dr. Desmond said.

She went into the Daily Newspaper, she walk to an empty desk.

"So, your the new worker." Clark said.

"Yeah, i'm Lana Lang, move here from Smallville, Kansas." she said.

"So, did I." he replied.

They shock hands.

"_Oww_!" Clark said.

"_Oopps_, sorry, I must have gotten the wrong bracelet." Lana said.

She walked up to and pretend fall on him.

"_Oww_!" he said.

"Sorry, but there a bug a on you." Lana said.

She was actually checking his DNA.

"So, can you show me around Clark?" Lana asked.

"If you take that prank bracelet, yes." he replied.

Later that night, Agent Lana pull up her sleeve revealing her bracelet was the end of a DNA extractor.

She went back in the truck.

"Mission Accomplished." she said.

Superman was take his girlfirend on a date.

"So, where you're taking me?" Superman asked.

"You'll see." she replied.

Superman and Louis stopped at the bridge.

"_Whoa_, this place is beautiful." Louis said.

"Yes you are." he replied.

Louis was surprised by his comment.

A boat past with a few photographers.

Superman and Louis Lane look at each other.

"Superman, look out!" Wonder Woman said.

A gunfire was heard, Superman felt his shirt, his lower torso was covered in blood.

It was Metallo, Wonder Woman tired to defend her comrade and his love interest, he knock her out.

Superman step back a few steps, then Metallo grab him by the neck, and shot him two more time.

"It's been so long since I had a chance to get rid of you, now you die" you said.

He dropped Superman and he went to falling into the river.

The photographers told the driver to turn around, and to call a surgeon.

Wonder Woman flew down to Superman's aid.

The patrol officers took Superman to the nearby docks.

"Stand back, i'm Dr. Amanda Miller, one of the top doctors at Metropolis General Hospital." one of the people on board.

She open her medical kit.

"When did this happened?" she asked.

"A few second ago." Louis answered.

"What happened?" She asked.

"We shared just one kiss, and I heard something, a gunfire. Twice." Louis Lane explained.

"Okay, Superman, who do you feel?" she asked.

"I can't feel anything but, pain...so much." he replied.

"Superman, hold on." Louis Lane said as she hold his hand.

She pulled out some tweezers as Superman remove his hand off the place he was shot.

It was a krytonite bullet, she try to use the tweezers to get the out of him.

"The bullet is near his heart, i'm not sure that i'll be fast enough to get before the wound close.

Superman look like he stopped breathing, Louis felt his neck.

"He's not breathing" she said.

"Then Star Labs better arrive here with their new Kryptonian Surgical tools and fast."

She place a gas mask on him, and to turn on the oxygen tank.

Superman started to breath once more.

"Don't worry Louis, we'll help to, Wonder Woman to Watch Tower, were too late. The alert is still a mystery."

Cyborg use the new tools to cut open the wounds, then Martian pulls them.

Superman struggle as the Martian's finger go though.

At Star Labs, Superman was lying in medical bay, machines surround him.

A doctor comes to the room with the rest of the Justice League.

"He is in here, are you can visit him as long as you want. Is any one of you staying with" she asked.

"I am." Louis said as she put her bag on the couch she will be sleeping on.

Then the doctor left.

Louis put his bed in bed position.

"Thanks, that feels much better." he said.

"So Supes, how do you feel?" he asked.

"Very weak and pain in a few spots, nothing." he replied.

"You still.." Wonder Woman said as realizes he was still wearing the gas mask, this time to five tanks.

"Krypotonite infected my lungs, I won't be able to breath on my own for quite a while." he chocked.

"Don't he will be fine, I will watch over him, you guys need to watch over his town." Louis replied.

She turn the switch of the tanks to the tubes in his chest, and he grab his jug of water.

"Um I..." Superman said.

"Take care, Superman." Green Lantern said.

His eyes were closed and he was snoring.

Another came in and said they can see him tomorrow.

"Bye Louis, take care of our big gun." Flash said.

At Star Labs, Mark and the others were using the blood to make something.

"Active the cloning chamber." he said.

A ninja stared up the chamber.

"When will the weapon be ready?" she asked.

"Weapon? We are not making weapons, these kids are the next generation of the Kryptonian race." Dr. Desmond said.

"Well, why don't you tell it to the boss." the ninja said.

One day, a car was driving too fast.

Police tried to catch, but it was too fast.

It was heading for a Car Toll, the driver hit the brake, just then a red and black blur showed up and lift the car.

It was a boy, he carried the car to the other side.

"So this is more important then playing with us?" a woman asked.

"Chasing cars." a boy said.

"I help when I'm needed." he replied.

"Rose, since I supposed to be training I thought if I help out alittle here and there would help." Superboy said.

"Really?" Rose asked.

"Okay you got me, I just want to know, who am I, what am I, where did I come? We all want to right Brick?" he asked.

"You'll learn soon enough, we he have a mission for you." the man said.

"Dr. Umber is this another dangerous meta-human?" he asked.

"Not actually, come on kid. The mission is to investigate a PEN 51, it's was breached by unknown intruders." Rose said.

He left the room.

"I don't get why can't we just tell the kid what he wants to know?" Dr. Umber said.

"Because, he's not, we both know what he's really's." she said. "We have orders not to, and you know what happened to people who obey the rules." Rose said.

"Yes, I do." he replied.

"Why, he's a boy..." Fairchild said.

"Red, you're wrong, he's not a Superboy, he's a product, a killer, and property of NO.W.H.E.R.E." Rose said.

She caught up with the teen of steel.

The flew in the Pen.

"Okay, this is it.' Rose said.

"Wait, I sense something, it's coming from the floor. Three scientists, all alive." he said.

Superboy was attack by a shark man.

"Release me and i'll let you live." Superboy threatened.

Rose shot it, but it didn't work.

Superboy use his tactile telekinesis to slam it in the walls, but two more came.

"What did that human did to little brother?" one asked.

"Who cares, just destroy him for doing it." the other said.

They fought but Superboy loss control of TK powers and a black hole was forming.

Rose escaped and PEN 51 was destroyed.

Superboy was knocked out, when came out the Pen was sinking in lava.

"Oh, no, the scientists, what have I done?" Superboy asked.

He felt sad in what he had done, and wasn't sure if he should be using his powers anymore.

Later a squad went to investigate with the Justice League.

"So signs here." Wonder Woman said.

They later visit the man of steel.

"Superman are you okay?" Cyborg asked.

"So, I haven't been able to get much sleep as I use too." he said.

His eyes were dark, like he was up for four days straight.

"Don't worry Superman, will take it from here, why don't you tried to get some sleep." Wonder Woman said.

"Suit yourself." he said.

Superboy was flying not knowing what to do, until he saw a girl.

"Hey I'm Superboy." he said.

She was afraid because he's a meta.

He assured her there's nothing to be scared.

Her name was Alison, just then a boy hit Superboy behind with a tire iron.

"Run Alison, i'll distract him." a boy said.

"So, Tony know that I have your attention." Superboy said.

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

"FYI, I can read your mind." he replied.

Superboy took Alison home.

Then he attack by a meta-human from PEN 51.

She reveals that he's both human and kryptonian.

Before she tells the truth, she dissolved.

He went to N.O.W.H.E.R.E. and demand Red to tell him the truth.

She strangled him, he was soon gasping for air.

A one-eye man stop her and made a deal with Superboy, his origins, his freedom, and can come and go from N.O.W.H.E.R.E as ever as he pleased.

"Wait is she the daughter of Zeus, and Wonder Woman's mother was the former mate of Hades, and Hades and Zeus, does that make Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl, I don't know cousins?"

"But the point is the mission to be done, now." Rose said.

He left, but he didn't knew it was a holiday.

Carolers were everywhere, a tree was decorated in almost every single house.

Superboy just made them bump into each or throw snow at them, simply because they were annoying him.

It was getting late, Superboy wish he knew who he was.

He looked at the night, at the Evening Star.

Louis Lane was looking at the same one.

She wish one day, she'll have children.

Superboy flew thorough the skies when he is met with someone.

"Raven, I thought I heard a dark heart." Superboy said.

"Fear not Superboy, for we are both alike, we both have the same destines." Raven said.

"What do you mean Titan?" he asked.

"You already know." she said and vanished.

"Okay, same destiny, so I have a human mother and an alien father?" Superboy asked.

He flew on wondering what see meant.

He flew down to the Teen Tower.

"Wonder Girl, show yourself!" he shouted.

She did, but she wasn't alone.

Kid Flash and Solstice was with her.

Kid Flash tried to suck him up, but Superboy control his mind.

Superboy was getting the Teen Titans a beat down, until Solstice told him the truth about everything.

Superboy was as single-mined as ever, but he realized she was telling the truth.

He gave up his mission to capture Wonder Girl.

He flew off not knowing what to do.

Then a flash attack him, he fought off.

He attacked right into a ceremony, and then a nearby construction site.

"What now?" Captain Marvel asked.

"I don't know." Superman replied.

"Wait here, you've caused enough trouble for one night, here's the plan, Captain Marvel shows the Man of Steel how to be a real hero by fighting a crook, TMZ got the video." he said.

Superman and the Atom watch him go in the site.

"Gotcha, hey wait, Owww!" he said.

Burst of energy have been seen, heat vision came out of the window, and then a burst of energy carried Captain Marvel out of the site.

A explosion and everyone took cover, Superman and Atom went to see Billy Batons.

"What happened?" Atom asked.

"I not sure, but I do it's not a meta-human I ever met, or someone of steel I never knew." Billy replied holding a piece of Superboy's suit with his S-crest on it.

"Look familiar big guy?" Atom asked.

"Well don't look at me." he answered.

"Well whoever he was, he had powers that I never knew kryptonians had, like he had the power to control thing with his mind." Billy said.

"Tactile telekinesis, probably for one that was born under a yellow sun, unlike you and Supergirl who were born under a red one."

Superboy looked the situation closely, he read Lex Luthor's mind.

He looked around, two men were carrying a bomb, and replacing with a generator.

When Lex Luthor and Amanda Waller talked about the plan to piss off Captain Marvel, they didn't realizes they were being watched.

"So that's was the purpose, making people think my is the enemy." Superboy said.

"Who are you?" Amanda asked in fear.

"Kind of obvious, don't you think?" replied.

"First a Superman, then a Supergirl, and now a Superboy?" Lex Luthor shouted.

"The first born under the yellow sun." Superboy replied. "So if you mess with my dad, you mess with me."

"I've been lied to all my life, who am I, I been want to know, but can I trust, I'm so tried from lies." he said to himself.

He landed on a building, and was going to sleep.

"Mom, dad, where are you?" he asked.

"Okay Kon-El, remember who, or what you are." he said to himself.

A flashback starts...

Lois and Superman were at the Star Labs.

Lois was giving birth, Superman was right beside her.

A baby was heard crying.

Superman took off his cape and wrap around a baby boy.

"Welcome to world, Kon-El, my son." he said.

"He's beautiful." Dr. Desmond said.

"Congratulation." Dr. Spencer said.

Then a group a officers ran in a surround him.

Amanda and a ninja girl came in the room.

"Waller, I told you no, you'll never touch the son of Superman, ever. I won't let you." Dr. Desmond said.

"Sorry Mark, but he's Cadmus property now." she replied.

"How can he be your property, he's a baby, besides you have no proof." Mark stated.

Professor Hamilton walked in with papers.

"Hamilton, how could you, I thought you changed." he said.

"Yes, I did." he replied.

The ninja had tried to snatch the baby out the man of steel's hands, but he wouldn't let go, then he was shot with a kryptonite bullet.

The flashback ends...

The next day Superboy woke up, still not knowing what to do.

He heard a noise, it was the sound of guns, police sirens, and cars screeching.

He ran to the scene, then stop the crook's car.

Vigilante, Elongated Man and Metamorpho showed up.

"My, since when did the Man of Steel had son?" Elongated Man asked.

"Well from the looks of him, I say somewhere about 20-22 years." Vigilante suggested.

"I'm sixteen." Superboy said confused.

Elongated Man looked around him closely.

"Dark violet eyes, long black hair, Light Caucasian skin, and a brain. No more to prove, to know Superman had fallen in Lois." Elongated Man said.

Lois showed up with Jimmy.

"Oh hi Mrs. Lane, we were just talking about you, congratulations, so what did you name?"

"I remember someone calling Kon-El." Superboy said.

Lois looked at Superboy,she smile.

"Mom?" he asked.

They went in the car, Jimmy know had to sit in the back seat.

She dropped him at her apartment.

"Don't worry, I'll won't be long." she said.

He decide to watch some TV.

"This Angela Chan reporting live where we first witness crock stopped by a boy with Superman's S-symbol. Witness said that the boy said his name was Kon-El, and called Daily Planet Reporter Lois Lane, his mom. I talk with Superman pal's Jimmy Olsen."

"We'll he is the son of Superman and Lois Lane." Jimmy said.

"And how old is he?"

"He turned sixteen last March." Jimmy answered.

"There you have it, Superman has a son, Earth's first born Kryptonian, Kon-El of Krpton, Superboy to the Justice League." Angela reported. "Who is know is the hands of the mother."

He changed the channel, and watch some cartoons.

His mother came in with some clothes.

"Ready to learn how to be a real boy?" She asked.

At the Daily Planet, Lois was working with her son.

"Hey Lois, who is this?" Clark asked.

"Smallvile this my son Conner, Conner this Mr. Clark Kent."

"What of nickname is Smallville?" he asked.

"Lois, Clark, in my office." Perry demanded.

The reporters went in.

"I don't know how you got away with it Lois, but now everyone knows, Kon-El a.k.a. Superboy, son Superman and Lois, and since your the mother, I want you Clark to get an interview with Mrs. Lane and the son, I never anything like him before, not even his own father." Perry said.

Clark home from the Daily Planet.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kent, but I believe you want to talk to me." Superboy said.

"So. Kon-El what fo you want?

"Um, just hold on." he replied.

He carried Clark's car to the mountains where he interviewed him.

Lex Luthor read the newspaper, and was furious.

"The Son of Superman, Alive and Well. Not for long."

Superboy was flying in Metropolis when he heard an explosion and shield the city, he had to catch his breath.

When flew south, he saw the devastation, so he help here and there.

Cadmus headquarters was firing missiles.

He stopped more from being fired, by out up a force field around the launching site.

He barged in the base, their means of defense were unless to his tactile telekinesis.

"Hamilton, I thought we could be friends, I guess not." Superboy said. "You father, my cousin, and destroyed their trust, my trust, but I still wonder why? Why did you started hating after everything he did to you?"

His body began to glow red.

Professor Hamilton ran the other direction, but Superboy teleported in front of him.

"Why?" Superboy asked.

"Because, because, I don't even know anymore." he said.

Superboy stopped glowing, as Hamilton went down to his knees.

"I think I know." Amanda said. "This Darknight, the son of Batman."

They look at the computers, and check Luthor's recent activities.

"He played me. I knew he was a snake, but I still let him bit me." Amanda said.

"He Cadmus latest technology shipped to Lex Corp." Darknight said.

"Oh, dear I think I know what's Luthor's planing." Professor Hamilton said.

"So do we." Darknight said.

Superboy open the shield, Darknight signal his group.

"Superboy, meet Girl Wonder, Hawkgirl, Sonic Flash, Red Lantern, and Kari Manhunter. The little is my little sister Raven." Darknight said.

Then he went back to Metropolis, a Cadmus building exploded.

They went the scene, Darknight carried his sister on his back.

LexCity was going to kill the Flash.

"No, father!" Sonic shouted.

He dashes right into Lex.

"So, Luthor still won't to fight?" Kari Manhunter asked.

She swing her axes, and energizes slices came out and hit Luthor.

"Let's start with a hot hoof." Superboy said and shot burst of energy.

Darknight form light-sabers with the light surrounding him and attacked Luthor.

Girl Wonder blast him a burst of sun light.

Sonic shook so fast his body was covered in static electricity.

Raven blast him with her dark magic.

"Now where you go?" Lex shouted.

"Right here." Flash said.

The Flash zipped right into Lex Luthor.

"Don't worry mother, I'll get us out of this." he said.

A few weeks later after school was over he notice something wasn't right.

He show the sun, it was red.

He knew his father would be in danger.

Superman was losing his powers, and he slowly fall from the sky.

Superboy discovered his tactile telekinesis to fly and turn invisible.

He switch in to his civilian clothes his mom gave him, and went in to blend with the other captives.

He stand up and walk to the captured Justice League members: Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl, Flash, Batman, and Green Lantern.

"People of Metropolis, that evil man has tricked my father, your hero." Superboy said.

"Superman has a son?" a man asked.

"I never heard of him." a woman said.

"He looks like he just turn sixteen." a another woman said.

"Members of the Justice League, I know why you surrender, but she not the real Mayor of Metropolis, see for yourself." he said.

She blast and remove the bolts and nails from body revealing she's an android, Luminous appeared.

"You spoil little brat, you're ruining everything. No matter, you are powerless as well." he said.

He fire at Kon, but he force-field himself.

"FYI, even under a red sun, my physic powers are still working and you will never hurt my father, my mother, my pal, or my people ever again."

He changed into his costumes.

The villain aim his weapons on Kon-El, but he form of ball of energy and blast half of them.

He use his heat vision to make a door.

"Everyone out now!" he demand.

They ran out to safety.

"Luminous, where are you?" he said.

He was taking Superman to the top room, to kill him.

"No, FATHER!" he shouted.

"No, it's for you to die. What the?" Luminous said.

A glowing Superboy was walking towards him.

"It's over Luminous." he teleported.

"You lose." he teleported.

"Go!" he said.

"Papa, you're my dad, I know this sounds crazy, but I known you for..." he cried.

Superman hugged him.

"Don't say another word, my son." Superman replied.

Lois and Jimmy came to them.

"This is Snapper Carr reporting live from Metropolis, Luminous has been arrest and Mayor Sarah Thompson of Metropolis has been found, but many are more concerned is the first appearance of Kon-El, a.k.a Superboy the biology sixteen-year old son of Superman and Lois Lane, the boy of steel will been taken care under his father's wing at the Fortress of Solitude. He says he was abducted from Star Labs who wanted delivered him to the man of steel and his wife and raised by N.O.W.H.E.R.E as a killer,this is an organizations that has been abducting teenage meta-humans and normal humans to force them to fight to the death in the Culling, the Justice League will be liberating these teens and returning them homes with the help of the Teen Titans." the GNN News anchor reported.

"So, Kon-El, where were you before rescuing me and the Justice League?" Superman asked.

"I was created by an organization named N.O.W.H.E.R.E, where their founder, a monster from the future created me. He's calls himself the Harvest. I didn't realizes at first but. I was being use as a weapon, just like the other Ravagers. The Ravagers, the winners and sadly the only known survivors of the Culling. Where the weak are prey for the strong, as the strong are predators to the weak. I been lied to, half-truths. All to capture all young meta-humans, and sent them to the Culling." he said. "That's all I know, Red Robin and the Teen Titans have more information then I do." he said.

"That's the all information I need, my son. Why don't you rest while I talk with the other founders of the Justice League."

"It's alright son, why don't you rest at my apartment. Everything will be okay." Superman said.

"Alright." he replied.

Superman left the room as Superboy went to take a nap.


End file.
